living
by rizzoliandisles
Summary: Jane finally tells Maura her secret which she took it well. then Jane secrets gets out and it gets around the police and there is only few people that wants her fired for. how does Jane Maura family and friends going to handle this
1. janes confession

**Living by: rizzoliandisles**

**Chapter 1: Jane's confession**

Jane and Maura have been dating for 2 months, but Jane is keeping a secret from Maura. So Jane decided that she will tell Maura the truth tonight after they celebrate their 2 months anniversary.

_She has the right to know why she didn't want to engage in sex_, Jane thought.

Jane was headed to pick up Maura at her house. They have decided two weeks ago to ride with each other to save gas and so they just go anywhere they want after work. In 15 min. Jane was at Maura. Jane went to knock on the door and Maura open it.

"Hi", Jane said

"Hi"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

They got into Jane's car drove to the precinct in silent. When they got there Jane told her that she will be down for lunch. So they went their separate ways. Jane and Maura finish up paper work, so they want have to worry about it later. Around dinner time Jane went down to the morgue. Jane went in Maura office and saw her on her computer so she decided to sneak up on her. Jane went up her and started to kiss her.

"Jane, you scared me. Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was just to attempting"

"So are ready to eat lunch Maura"

"Yes"

So for the next 30 min Jane and Maura set there and ate there tuna and talk about their date. Maura told Jane what she would be wearing. They both decided to get ready at Maura's house when left from work.

"Bye see you at 4:30 Maura"

"OK, don't forget"

"I want"

So Jane went back up to the bullpen and finish up her paperwork. When it was close to pick up Maura, Jane got restless so she look at time and decided to call it a day.

"Frost I'm leaving for the day"

"OK, have fun tonight"

"Oh, I will"

Jane went to the morgue down to the morgue and found Maura cleaning up.

"Hi, Maura"

"Hi"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me go get my purse"

"OK, hurry"

They left to get ready for their date. They both were quite they both were thinking about something. Maura was wondering are they finally going to have sex tonight. Jane was worrying about how she going to tell Maura about her secret. _Jane quite being nervous she loves you for you and nothing else. She has the right to know and to show her you trust her._ Jane thought to herself. 15 min. later they were at Maura house. They got out and went to get ready. It took Jane 20 min. to get ready and took Maura about 45.

"Come on Maura are we going to late"

"OK, OK I'm coming"

Maura came down and Jane saw her and was speechless. "WOW you are really beautiful" Jane said.

"Thank you know lets go"

So they left Maura's house and went to the restaurant they agree to go. When they got there they were sited at their table and order. When their order came they ate in silent for 10 min. before Jane decided to break the silent.

"After we get done here and go home I have to tell something important and don't worry it's not anything bad"

"OK, may I ask what it is, our do I have to wait for that to"

"I will feel more comfortable if we are alone, is that ok."

"Yes don't worries I will still love you"

"Thank you"

Rest of the dinner was eaten in silent both to busy thinking. After they finish eaten the left and rode in silent also. When they got to Jane became more nervous. _Grow a pair, and just tell she told you she still will love if you no matter what._ Jane thought. They went in and set on couch and Maura waited for Jane tell

"OK we are home so tell me this big secret"

"OK, but promise you want judges me after a promise"

"I promise"

"OK, I was born with condition, and no it's not life threaten. It just makes me different from people…

"Jane everyone different" Maura interrupted Jane.

"Maura please just listen. OK." Just be blunt Jane like Maura, "OK I was born half male and half female. You can guess which one is which" Jane said blunt

"Oh Jane if that's all then there's nothing to worry about and beside I can of had idea that was leaning toward that idea"

"Really? Why didn't you say anything, and how did you know?'

"I figure you would tell me on your own. I know because you would walk different after using the bathroom, and sometimes when we cuddle I would feel something poking my thigh. Don't worry I like that you have both sex. That means double the fun.

"Really you're not freak out."

"No, do you want me prove it," Maura said as she run her hand in front of her pants she could tell Jane was starting to get an excited and little brain was coming out "and I can tell you are excited just like me because little brain is coming out"

"OK he is, but I'm still a little nervous"

"Why"

"Cause its are first time"

Maura got up and straddle her hip and started kissing Jane on the neck "just relax and we will go as slow as you want. You are getting more excited by the minuet. So let little brain take." Maura said in between kisses.

"OK you got me I'm excited, but still like go slow. Its kind of funny that you keep calling my penis little brain."

"Sorry I thought that what people call it sometime because boys like think with their penis sometimes"

"No its alright I like it, and your right boys do that and sometimes when I'm around you try so hard to not get to excited so no one will no I have it. OK enough talking my is to clouded right know and all i can think about is getting you naked and have my way with you"

"OK lets go in the bedroom so I can see what you got"

**AN1: I'm stopping here but don't worry I will be telling the sex scene in the next chapter. I hope you like. Please review and tell if it's good or needs improving and if it does tell me how to improve it. Thanks everyone**

**AN2: I wrote this story in dedication to a friend I had in middle school. She was like that and when people found out she got pick on to the point that she committed suicide. I hope by writing a story like this give people a better view if they meet someone like that. **


	2. Maura and Jane talk

**Living **by: Rizzoli and Isles

**AN: I read everyone reviews and I had some good and some bad reviews so I promise to do a lot better on my chapters. This is my first fan fiction so I was expecting some bad news. I'm sorry for re-writing chapter but I got some reviews that I'm moving some things to fast and I have to agree and I'm going to add more feelings to it. I decide to skip the sex scene. sorry but its moving to fast they need  
**

**Chapter 2: Maura and Jane talk**

****After saying those words Jane got scare because she just realize what she said. Jane was scared that when Maura sees her naked she is going to change her mind. Maura could feel the difference in Jane "what's wrong Jane?" Maura ask.

"I'm still nervous, and I don't believe that I'm not ready." Jane said

"Why do you believe that you are not ready for sex?" Maura ask

_I have to tell her the truth about me being a virgin._ Jane thought "It is because I'm still a virgin. Jane said.

"Are you serious Jane, because if this is a joke I don't think its funny one bit." Maura stated.

"No I'm not joking." Jane said.

"Do you want to tell me why your still a virgin Jane?" Maura ask

"I will tell you but you can't tell anyone I'm still a virgin please. Promise you wont tell a soul." Jane said

"OK, I promise I wont tell anyone." Maura said.

"OK, when I was in the 8th grade I started to date this girl. I never told about my condition until one day we decided to do it. Before we got pass the kissing stage I decided to tell her because I thought she should know the truth. Well when I told her she freaked out and told me I wasn't human. She also said wanted to break up. So we did and never dated anyone else except you." Jane told Maura.

"I'm sorry Jane that happen to you. You didn't deserve that at all." Maura said

"Is that why you were afraid to tell me about it, because you were afraid I might say the same thing?" Maura ask.

"Yes." Was all Jane said.

"Oh Jane I don't think that at all." Maura said

"Thanks Maura. I don't now what I did to deserve some like you." Jane said.

"Can we still wait to have sex, because I want it to be special for the both of us?" Jane ask.

"Sure there is no rush Jane. I want you be relax we do finally have sex. Okay" Maura said.

"Think you Maura. I love you." Jane said.

"Your welcome, and I love you too." Maura said

"So what do you want to do now? " Maura ask

"How about we get some ice cream to eat and watch another movie." Jane said.

"Okay that sounds fun." Maura said.

So Jane and Maura got up and went into the kitchen to get the ice cream. Jane got chocolate and Maura got cookies and cream. They went back to the living room. Maura went to sit on the couch and Jane went to pick a another movie.

"How about Willie Wanka and the Chocolate factory?" Jane ask

"Sure that is one of my favorite movie." Maura said.

"Okay lets get this show on the road." Jane said.

Jane put the DVD in and went back to the couch and set next to Maura. Jane grabbed her ice cream and began to eat it. 20 minutes of silence Maura decide to ask a question that has been bother her.

"Jane do you think your mom might be mad for telling me about your secret when we go to diner tomorrow?" Maura ask.

"No. She loves you,but she might make sure you wont hurt me." Jane said.

"Good, I'm glad." Maura said.

"I love you Maura" Jane said.

"I love you too Jane" Maura said.

The set and watch the rest of the movie. When the movie was over they went in Maura's room and change into their pajamas. Then crawled into bed and cuddle against each other.

"Good night Jane. I love." Maura said"

"Good night Maura. I love you too." Jane said.

They fail asleep fast that night.

**Cliff hanger**

**tbc  
**

**AN: I'm stopping right because the next chapter is going to be about the Rizzoli diner at Angela's house. What kind of information does Maura wants. There will be drama at the dinner tomorrow between the family and Tommy. Thanks for your review.  
**


	3. The Rozzile Diner

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I have decided to use a beta reader to make my story better have got to many complaints about it. To answer your questions Jane is in matter fact a hermaphrodite and not a transgender. I hope after a beta reader it is better than my first 2 chapters. Sorry it took me so long to update.  
**

**Chapter 3: The Rizzoli dinner**

Around 8 in the morning Jane walk up. She set and watch Maura sleep. _How did I ever deserve a girlfriend as good as Maura? Who accepts her for what she is no matter what is._ Jane thought to herself. Jane sit there for a few more minutes before deciding to get up and make them breakfast. Jane jump out of bed and went down stairs into the kitchen. She decided to make homemade pancakes for them. So she got the ingredients that she needed for the pancakes. About 20 minutes later while Jane was finishing Maura came in the kitchen to see what Jane was fixing.

"Jane that smells real good. What are you fixing?" Maura ask

"Thanks and I'm fixing homemade pancakes." Jane said.

"Well I can't wait to try them. They really do smell good." Maura said.

"Well why don't you set the table, because there about ready." Jane said

So Maura went the cabinet and grab two plates and glass for them and went to set them on the table. After Maura got the table set and set down Jane came in with a plate full of pancakes. Jane set down and fixed both Maura and her plate. They set and ate in silent. When they were through they put their dishes in the dishwashers. They went into the living room and sit on the couch.

"What would you like to do before we have to go to your mom's house?" Maura ask.

"How about we go swimming since its nice and warm outside today." Jane said.

"Okay, but how will you cover up your secret?" Maura ask

"Don't worry I do this all the time. I just put on basketball shorts instead of bikini bottom." Jane said.

"Okay. Let's go get change. I have one of your bikini top that you left here if you want to use it" Maura said.

"Alright then." Jane said.

So they got up from the couch and went to Maura's bedroom to get change. When they got there Jane grabs what she was going to were and went into the bathroom and change. Maura got dress in the bedroom. After they got ready they went out to Maura's and drove to the public pool in silent. When they got there they sign in. Jane was nervous and Maura could tell she was to

"Are you okay Jane?" Maura ask.

"Yes just a little nervous is all." Jane said.

"Why?" Maura ask

"Because it's are first time together, and I'm afraid I might do something stupid and embarrass you. Like splashing you when I do a cannonball." Jane said.

"Oh Jane don't worry about that, we are just here to have fun, okay." Maura said.

So they went in swam until 5:30. They decided it was time to leave and get ready to go to Angela's house. They got into the car to drive home. Like 10 minutes in the drive Maura decided break the silent. There something that has been bugging Maura since they left the pool. So she decided to ask Jane.

"Jane do you think I should tell your mom that I know your secret or not?" Maura ask.

"Why?' Jane asks.

"I'm afraid if I tell her she is going to ask question…" Maura was saying

"And you are afraid that you might something to her that might make me mad." Jane finish.

"Yes. How did you know?" Maura ask.

"I know you Maura and I now you don't like saying anything wrong, but Maura don't worry I know how to handle any situation that deals with my condition. Okay." Jane said.

"Okay and thanks. Maura said.

"I love you Maura." Jane said.

"I love you too Jane." Maura said.

They drove the rest of the time in silence. First they stop at Jane's apartment so she can pick up some clothes. Then they drove to Maura's house to get ready. When they got there they jumped out and went into the house. Maura went to her bedroom and Jane went to the guess room to get change. Jane got done getting ready first. She went to see if Maura was ready.

"Maura, baby are you ready to leave yet." Jane asks.

"Just about, can you help me zip up my dress?" Maura ask.

"Sure I can." Jane said. As she walk in the bedroom. She saw Maura with her back turn and her dress unzip. She stare at her but that was peeking through.

"Jane stop looking at my but, and come zip me up." Maura said.

"Yeah sorry. It's that you are so gorgeous in that dress." Jane said as walk over to Maura and zip Maura's dress.

They finish got ready and left Maura's house. The ride to Angela's house was drove on silent. When they got there they could tell they were the first one there. They got out of the car and went into the house.

"Hi." Jane said

"Hello Angela where are you?" Maura ask.

"Hi Jane, Maura. I'm in the kitchen. Angela said as Jane and Maura walk into the kitchen

"So how are you to doing?" Angela ask

"Great." They both said together.

"Jane told me her secret last night." Maura blurted out.

"Well it's about time she did. I kept telling her to that you want be upset or judge you." Angela said.

"She knows that know and I still love her." Maura said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jane said.

Jane went into the living and watch the game, while Maura help Angela finish up. 30 minutes later Tommy show up and piss. He seen Maura help his mom. Tommy likes Maura and wishes she would dump Jane and start dating him. So he decided to try and break them up by telling Maura about Jane condition and that she has been lying to her.

"Hey everyone how are you doing?" Tommy said all innocent and trying seem like he is okay.

"Great." The three women said together.

"So Maura has Jane told you anything new lately, like she freak of nature or she is not a full women?" Tommy ask Maura.

"Yes, Jane told me about her condition, and no she is not a freak You should be ashamed of yourself for thanking that your sister is a freak of nature Tommy." Maura said.

"Just ignore him Maura he's just in a bad mood. He didn't mean anything about it." Angela said.

Jane couldn't believe that her mom just stood up for Tommy after saying that. Well she really shouldn't since she did it all of his life.

"No Angela I won't drop it, because he has no right talking about Jane like that, and I can't believe you are letting him either. Jane is your daughter by doing letting him say things like that about Jane is disrespectful" Maura said.

Tommy just ignore them and decided to try again. "Why don't you dump Jane get a real man like me?" Tommy ask.

"No, because I don't judge what is on the outside but what is on the inside. Beside Jane is a better person than you ever be in a 100 year." Maura said.

"Just do I said ignore him Maura." Angela said before Tommy could say anything.

Tommy decided to stay quite now so he wont make his mom mad at him. At that moment Jane decided to walk into the kitchen to try and calm things down a little before got out of control. "Maura it is okay. How about we just leave?" Jane ask.

He took that question as an opening that he had to take. "Why Jane you aren't man enough to face the facts?" Tommy ask.

"No, I just don't want a fight with Maura here. I been through this enough when I was kid know I don't have to listen to it. I can just leave and go home. Come on Maura lets go." Jane said.

"Okay." was all Maura said.

So Jane and Maura drove to Maura's house. They drove in silent both re-playing what happen in their heads. They both were mad at Angela and Tommy. When they got to the house they both went in and set on the couch. They set in silent for about 20 minutes. Jane was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Maura for how my family acted tonight." Jane apologize.

"Don't be sorry Jane; it's not your fault its Angela and Tommy fault." Maura said.

"Well don't you agree with Tommy about me being a freak of nature? I mean I'm not a full women like you and mom are" Jane stated as she began to cry.

"Yes you are different, but that doesn't matter because you are still you. Remember I can't lie Jane." Maura said as she scooted closer to Jane and rapt her in a hug to calm her down.

"Yeah I remember, and thanks for everything to me. I love you too." Jane said as Jane wipe her eyes.

"No problem Jane. So what do you want to do now?" Maura asks still hugging.

"Watch a movie." Jane said

"How about Ghost Rider?" Maura ask.

"That sounds good Maura." Jane said

So Jane got herself out of Maura hug and got up and getting the DVD ready to play. After she got it ready Jane went back to the couch and watch the movie. When the movie was over they went to bed for the rest of the night. They snuggled with each and went to sleep happy that they found each other. They knew they still had to talk to Angela in the morning about what happen tonight. They decided worry about that tomorrow.

**_Tbc_**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. The title of the next chapter is the case that hit close to home. I let think about what it's going to be about.**


	4. Hits Close to Home

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you are still interest in my story. I put a lot of thoughts in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Hits close to home.  
**

Next morning Jane was woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Maura moan, "Don't answer it and come back to bed."

Jane just laugh at her girlfriend. "Rizzoli...Okay where is it...Okay thanks, we will be there soon...Bye." Jane said.

"Maura, come on get up." Jane said.

"Okay. How about you go down stairs and start some coffee while I get dress." Maura said while getting out of bed and got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Okay." Jane shouted as she got ready for work.

Jane went down stairs and started the coffee. 20 minutes later Maura came down and wrap her arms around Jane and hug her from behind. Jane turn around and kiss her. "Good morning Jane. I love you." Maura said.

"Good morning to you and I love you too." Jane said in between kisses.

"Alright we have to go." Jane said.

They finish there coffee and left for the crime scene. While driving Maura decided to break the silent. "What is the case about?" Maura ask

"The mom of the victim went to wake up her daughter and found her lying on her bed dead. There were a suicide note in her hand." Jane said in a sad tone.

"Jane are you okay working this case?" Maura ask.

"Yes, it just bring back some memories that is all." Jane said.

"What kind of memories?" Maura ask.

"I don't wont to talk about it now, but I promise that I will tell you tonight when we are alone. Is that okay." Jane said."

"Okay that is fine. Jane you now that I love you and you can tell me anything?" Maura ask.

"Yes, I know." Jane said.

The rest of the drive was road in silent. When they got there they got out of Jane's car and went straight to the body. When Jane seen that little girl holding a gun in her hand and with a bullet hole in her head. Jane couldn't take it anymore and left. Jane decided to go and talk to the mother. Maura seen the sadness in Jane's eyes. She wish she could help Jane

_meanwhile _

Jane went and found the mother in living room.

"Hi, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli and like to ask you a few question if that is alright with you." Jane said

The didn't answer she just nod.

"Okay, what would cause your daughter to committed suicide?" Jane ask

"She was being bully a lot in school." The mother said.

"Care to explain why she was bully at school?" Jane ask

"She was a transgender and people at school found out. They would call her names and beat her for it." The mother said crying. f

"Thank you, and that is all the question I have for you. I'm also sorry for your lost." Jan said.

Jane got up from the couch and went and go find Maura. Jane was mad because she new how it feels to get bully. She got bully when she they found out about her condition. She even got so bad where she try to kill herself. When Jane found Maura were she left her she could see that Maura was in deep thought and she look sad. Jane walk were Maura was at and grab her and gave her a hug. "What did you find out" Jane ask.

"That she did in fact kill herself." Maura said with tears in her eyes.

"That is sad. She was so young." Jane said

"Did you found out why she would do this to herself?" Maura ask

"Yes she got bully at school for being transgender." Jane said with sadness in her voice

"Maura can you have one of your assistance to take over?" Jane ask almost in tears.

"Yes, but why Jane?" Maura ask with concern.

"Because this case is to personal for me and I just want to go home and I don't want to be by myself."

"Okay let me go tell her and let them now what's going on. After I do that we can go home." Maura said

So Maura went and told the assistance that she will be taking over the case for personal reason. After that she went back to were Jane was standing and told her "I'm ready to go." Maura said.

Jane just nodded. They went and got into Jane car and left to go to Maura's house. They drove in silence. Maura could tell that Jane was distracted because of this and Maura wonders why. Jane just kept thinking of that little girl. _"No one deserve to be bully like that no matter what." _Jane thought. When they got to Maura's house Jane decided to tell Maura why this was so personal. They got in the house and Jane went into the living room and Maura went the kitchen and got a beer for Jane and a glass of wine for herself. Maura went into living room with Jane.

"I try to kill myself once when I was 16." Jane blurted out while holding back her tears.

"Why would you do that Jane?" Maura ask.

"People found out about my condition and they tease me for it. It just wouldn't stop so I decided to hang myself, but it failed because mom found me in time." Jane said now in tears.

"I'm sorry Jane that you went through that kind of pain. I wish I new how to help you." Maura said while trying calming Jane down.

"You are." Jane said. Wiping her eyes.

"How?" Maura ask.

"Just being here with me and accepting me for me." Jane said laying on Maura's lap.

"I'm glad I can help." Maura said.

"I also try to committed suicide once." Maura confess. She thought it was only fair

"What? How? Why?" Jane ask

"I felt unloved, because I didn't any friends and my parents were never around. So decided to hang myself, but my room mate found me and cut me down."

"I'm sorry Maura." Jane said now sitting up.

"Don't be, because you gave me a family and now I have friends because of you. THANKS." Maura said.

They set there for a few minutes in silence before Jane broke it.

"I"m tired. How about you?" Jane ask.

"Yes me to even though it is only 1. It has been a emotional day for the both of us." Maura said.

"I love you. I'm glad we found each other." Jane said.

"Me too and I love you too." Maura reply.

They went in the bedroom and fell asleep fast, and happy.

**tbc**

**AN1: I hope that you like this chapter. I will update soon as possible. Next chapter there going to talk to Angela about the last night.  
**

**AN2: I really hope that this chapters open your eyes about bulling and what it can do to someone. I hope down you will thank before you speak. Stop bulling please because the next person that take there life do to bulling could be your friend, brother, sister, girlfriend, boyfriend. When you start bulling someone imagine some you care about being the one bully  
**


	5. The Talk with Angela

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you are still interest in my story. I put a lot of thoughts in this chapter. I have been thinking about how i should write Jane's and Maura's talk with Angela.  
**

**Chapter 5: The Talk with Angela  
**

Jane and Maura was woke up to the sound of Jane's phone ringing. Jane new that specific ring tone was her mother's, and Jane wasn't in the mood listening to her mother about what happen at dinner last night. So she just let it go to voice mail. Jane knew that she had to talk to her at some point but not now.

"You can't avoid your mom forever, Jane." Maura said as she set up and comfort Jane. Maura knew what happen last night was bothering Jane.

"I know." Jane said.

"I have an idea, but I want to make sure it is alright with you." Maura said still rubbing Jane's back.

"Okay, what is the plan?" Jane ask, now curios about what Maura could be thinking about.

"My idea is invite your mom for dinner and we talk about what happen last night and see how we can prevent another scene. How do you like that idea?" Maura ask, now looking down thinking she might overstep her boundaries.

"I think that is a great idea and besides if she starts getting on my nerves I can just kick her out." Jane stated starting to laughing.

"Okay you go and call your mom back and tell her to come over for dinner and I will start dinner." Maura said bouncing off the bed.

So Jane got out of bed and went to call her mother back. The phone rung three times before Angela answer it. "Hello, Jane. I have been trying call you all day."

"Sorry I had a suicide case this morning, and after that we came home and Maura and I a heart to heart conversation. After that we took a nap." Jane stated.

"Oh, sorry about that Jane, I know that suicide cases are hard on you. Anyway I just call to apologize about how reacted last night." Angela said.

"About that mom, Maura and I was wandering if you will come over and have dinner with us tonight. We would like to talk about last tonight and try avoid the drama next time." Jane said

"Are you sure Jane? I mean you are not still mad at me?" Angela ask.

"I'm upset but not mad. Yes I want you to come and have dinner with us. Jane said.

"Okay give me about an hour. I have . to get ready." Angela said.

"Okay, bye. I love you ma." Jane said.

"Bye. Love you too." Angela said

_Meanwhile:_

While Jane was talking to her mom, Maura decided to fix spaghetti with Angela's homemade sauce. While Maura was draining the noddles Jane snick up behind Maura and scared her when she put her arms around her. Maura jumped and yell at Jane. "Jane that was so immature of you." Maura yell

"Sorry, but it was to attempting ." Jane said playfully.

"Just don't do it again." Maura said.

"I promise I wont do it again." Jane said.

"Thank you! So how did your talk with your mother go?" Maura ask.

"Good. She said that she will be here in a hour." Jane said.

"Good that gives me enough time get everything ready." Maura said

So for the next hour Maura fixing dinner and Jane set the table and got everyone a glass of wine. Around 5 o'clock the doorbell rung.

"I will get it." Jane yell.

Jane open the door. "Hi, Jane. May I come in? Angela ask.

"Yes. Maura is just finishing up." Jane said.

"I like to apologize to you Jane for what I did last night." Angela said.

"Lets eat then talk about it." Jane said.

"Okay." was all she could say.

So they set down and eat dinner in silence. When they were done Jane and Maura did the dishes. Both thinking how this talk is going to turn out. After they were all done they move into the living room. Jane and Maura set on the couch and Angela set in the chair.t

"Before either of you say anything I want to apologize for my behavior last night. Both of you were right, Tommy had no right talk to Jane like that. So last night when you two left I told Tommy to leave and not to come back if he can't respect Jane. Sorry Jane you deserve a better mom." Angela said trying to hold back her tears.

"Ma, I will admit that it hurt when defended Tommy, but you are a good ma. You can't be a better mom. I might not say it enough but I'm proud to be call your daughter. I forgive you" Jane said.

"I have to agree with Jane. Angela I'm closer to you then my own mother. Yes you made a mistake , but you are human your allow to make mistake. I also forgive you." Maura said.

"Thanks, both of you for giving me a second chance. I meant what I said to Tommy." Angela said.

"Okay, lets just forget about it." Jane said

"Agree." Both Maura and Angela said together.

So the three of them set and talk, watch t.v. They just want to forget about what happen yesterday. Around 9 Angela decided it was time for her to leave. They said there good byes. After Angela left Jane and Maura decide it was time to go to bed. Everyone was happy that everything was back to normal.

**_tbc_**

**AN: Thanks for your reviews. The next chapter is when drama real starts up. I'm going skip 2 months when Jane and Maura have there 4th softball game and a prank goes wrong and Jane secret comes out. read and find out what happens. I'm thinking about turning this into a sequel what do you think. Please review  
**


	6. Secret is out and hell

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I read all of your reviews and a lot of you want me to finish this story and maybe even do the sequel. I will be doing these stories in my friends name because she was the one who started and I want to give her credit for the stories. This cha****p**ter everyone finds out about Jane secret and things start to get out of control. Also Frost and Korsak finds out the truth. I ask for advice on how to do this chapter. To give you a heads I'm not real good at writing so tell me if did something or if it isn't right. I will try to fix it.  


**chapter 6: Secret Out and Hell****  
**

It has been two months since Jane had told Maura about her secret and everything Has been going great. Maura has been helping Jane with her fears about herself and there relationship. Jane has improve on a lot of things and getting more confident. Even though Jane is still nervous about having sex, she getting there. She was thinking about going on a vacation when she decide to take that step.

Around 3A.M. Jane's phone started to ring. "Hello...Okay...We will be there in 15 minutes. Jane stated.

"Maura get up we have a murder that we have to get to." Jane said wile shaking her a little to get her up.

"Okay I'm up, you don't have to scream. I can hear you just fine, Jane. You don't have to yell" Maura whine.

"Sorry. How about about I go make us some coffee while you get ready?" Jane ask.

"That sounds like a good Idea." Maura said.

Jane got out bed and got ready for work, then went down stares to fix there coffee to take with them. 15 minutes later Maura came down the stairs. She sees Jane standing there with her back turn finishing making there coffee. She came up behind Jane and gave her a kiss on her neck. Jane jump a little from the contact. Then turn around and gave Maura a passion kiss.

"We have a crime scene to go to Jane." Maura said as Jane was about go in for another kiss.  
"Yeah you are right, Maura." Jane said.

They head out the door and got into Jane car. They were headed to a crime scene were a teenage boy was brutally murder by being repeatedly stab over and over again. Jane was thinking_ who would kill a kid._ About 30 minutes later they arrive at the crime scene. They got out of Jane's car and went and show there ID to the officer that was waiting for them.

"Hay Jane." Frost said.

"Hi." Jane said

"So what do we have?" Jane ask.

"A teenage boy that that has been stab about 15 times maybe more, and there was a note on the body that said a freak of nature." Frost said.

As soon as Frost said those words Jane got mad at the statement because she heard it to many time there self. Then Jane ask "why did they call him that for?"

"I don't now we were waiting for Maura to come and look at the body." Frost stated

"OK, where is the body?" Maura asks.

"In here." Frost said as he leads them to living room where the body was and as soon as Maura got there she sees why they call him that and it anger her because Jane was like that, but reverse.

"i now why they wrote that and it's just plain wrong." Maura said.

"What makes him this freak of nature?" Jane ask sarcastically.

"His bottom half isn't male." Maura said and as soon as the words came out of her mouth Jane was so made that she was about to hit something. Maura seen this and new this hit close to home for her. She was trying to get her to calm down

"So what are you saying is that he is really not a..." Frost begin

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jane said with fire in her eyes.

"Geez Jane it don't have to get deference about it I mean Maura just got through saying he has a pussy instead of a dick." Frost stated.

"I have my reason." Jane said.

"Oh, and what are they?" Frost ask

"Frost drop it." Maura said getting angry at his attitude.

"No Maura it's okay he needs to know the the truth and so does Korsak. I will tell you both at the station, okay." Jane said

After she said that Korsak was coming back from interviewing the mom and a few other people. When Korsak came in the living he started to give them the information that he has gather. "OK, lets head back to the station. So Jane can tell us her little secret." Frost said.

"What secret?" Korsak ask.

"I have to tell you why I disagree about them calling this boy a freak of nature." Jane said

"Okay lets go." Korsak said.

Frost and Korsak left the scene and got into there car and headed toward the station. Maura spoke up "I will let my interns now that they can move the body and take back to lab."

"OK I will be at the car waiting for you." Jane said with a little sadness in her voice. Maura new this was going to be a hard case since Jane new how this young men felt, because she felt the same. Maura wish she new how to help Jane with this. As Maura was walking she was thinking of a few ways to help Jane. About 15 minutes later Maura walk back to the car and get in and they left

While they were were driving back to the station Maura decided to break the silence "Jane if you need some to talk to, I'm hear to listen if you need me to." Maura said.

"I know. I just need time to think." Jane said

"I know and I was thinking that we can either hand this case over to someone else and take a vacation, or we can finish this case and take a week off and go some where and get away from everything and just have a relaxing time." Maura said.

"That is does actually sound good, but can we until this case is over?" Jane ask.

"Sure." Maura said. Rest of the ride to the station was rode in silence. When they got there Jane was thinking _How will they react? Will they treat me the same? Will they think I'm a freak like that boy? _Maura saw Jane with a distance look and she new Jane was worrying about tell them about her secret. "Jane it will be okay and I will be in there with you if you want me too." Maura said.

"Thank you." Was all Jane could say.

When they walk in the homicide division both Frost and Korsak got up. Frost was the first to talk. "So are you going to tell us your big secret?" Frost ask

"Yes, but can we go some where more private?" Jane ask

"Sure we can go to an interview room and close eveything so nobody can hear or see us." Korsak said.

"Okay that sounds good." Jane said. So they left and went nto na interview room. Maura was being quite only being there to support Jane when she needed. When they got there and got situated. Jane was the first to talk. "What I have to tell you better not leave this room, because if it does I will shoot the both of you." Jane stated.

"Okay, but why are you just threating us and not Maura?" Frost ask.

"She is my girlfriend and she already now so I now she want tell." Jane said.

"Okay just tell us already." Korsak said.

Jane was nervous and Maura saw it so she gave her reassuring squeez. "I'm like that boy." Jane said.

"How are you like him?" Frost ask.

"That boy had female parts were there should be male parts, right. Jane stated.

"Yeah so." Frost said.

"Well I have male parts were there should be female parts." Jane said

"You're kidding right?" Korsak ask.

"What?" was all Frost could get out in shock.

"No Jane is not Kidding." Maura said.

"You now what I will just show you." Jane said. She unbutton and unzipped her pants and show them that she had the same thing as she did. Frost and Korsak just stood there in shock. Frost was the first to speak. "It is smaller then ours." Frost said laughing

Jane got mad and yell "that's all you got say is that I have a small penis." Jane was ferrous about Frost comment.

"No, and that was inappropriate to say. I'm sorry for that." Frost said

"What ever." Jane said still mad.

"Well Frost even though it looks like she has penis and testicles it really just that her vagina didn't form write in the womb." Maura said trying to lighting the mood with science.

"Okay Maura we don't need science explaining how and why I'm a freak." Jane said.

"Sorry Jane I was just trying to lighting the mood and you're not a freak you are just different and I told you that I like the way you are. You now I can't lie." Maura said.

"I now that." Jane said.

"Sorry." both Frost and Korsak said at the same time.

"It's alright. It's just that working this case is going to be hard since it so close to home. I might just go to the gym by myself and work out a little bit." Jane said.

"Okay, but if you need to talk just call me Jane." Maura said.

"I will." Jane said.

"Well if were done we have a murder to solve. So lets go, and I cover for you while you cool of." Korsak said.

After all that they all went there separate ways. Jane got to the gym and change into her gym close then went to the punching bag and started hitting like there was no tomorrow. After about 25 minutes Crowe came over to talk or more likely to start trouble so she decided she didn't want to listen to him so she act like she was getting ready to leave to avoid him. She didn't get so lucky.

"Hi." Crowe said

"Hi."

"What are you doing and were is your girlfriend at?" Crowe ask

"I'm about to get in the shower and leave. Maura is at work." Jane said. now getting really irritated while walking to the women changing room and Crowe following her

"Come on why don't me and you have one on one match in the boxing ring?" Crowe ask while still following Jane.

"No, I need to leave I have a new case, and stop following me." Jane said angry.

"Okay, fine then." Crowe said.

While Jane was going to shower and change, Crowe thought about prancing Jane. He about 3 minutes to go in the changing making sure no one else was in their. When Crowe got to were they change Jane was stepping out of the shower with out her towel. Crowe saw Jane and that she been keeping a secret. At the sight Crowe gasp at what he saw. Jane heard him gasping and turn around and saw him. She grab her towel and went to a stall to put on her close. After that Crowe finally speak. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this." He said with a evil grin on his face.

"You better not say a word about this or I will make your life a living hell. Jane stated.

"I want tell if you dump Maura and start dating me." Crowe said with a evil grin on his face.

"No, I wont do that. You now what go on and tell no one will believe you. Jane said.

"Suite yourself. Discovering this is the best thing." Crowe said while still smiling.

"I don't care. I'm leaving before I shoot you. Jane said as she was leaving the changing room.

She ran outside to her car. When she got in her car she was thinking what she should do. Then she remember Maura talking about going on a vacation. So she decide to turn this case over to Frost and take the vacation. So while she was sitting in her car, she decided to take that vacation. So she called Maura. "Hello this is Doctor Isles." Maura said

"Maura this is Jane and I was wondering if we go on our vacation. early?" Jane ask.

"sure, but what change your mind?" Maura ask worrying about her answer.

"Crowe find out my secret and threaten to tell everyone." Jane said pulling out now and heading to the station.

"I'm sorry Jane and that is a good idea to leave before everything start up." Maura stated

"Yeah it is a good idea and thank you." Jane said.

"Your welcome. I will see you when you get here." Maura said.

"Okay, bye Maura." Jane said.

"Bye, Jane."

So Jane drove back to the station. When she got there she thought she should go tell captain and her partners first then go down to the morgue. When she got to the homicide division she seen Frost and Korsak. She just went straight to the captain office first. She was in there for about 15 minutes and then she came out going to were Frost and Korsak were standing. "I'm going to take a vacation during this case, because Crowe just find out my little secret and planing to tell everyone." Jane said.

"That's fine we can handle things here." Korsak said.

"Yeah, and we will take of Crowe for you." Frost said.

"Thanks guys." Jane said.

"I'm going down to the morgue and get Maura now." Jane said.

Jane left to the morgue. When she got there Maura was in her office and looking at reports. "Hi, Maura." Jane said as she walking in her office.

"Hi."

"Ready to go. We can discussed what we want to do at home while packing. Jane said.

"Yeah, that sound like a great idea." Maura said.

So Maura gather her things that she needed and they both left station and headed home to get ready to start there vacation.

_**Cliff Hanger**_

_**tbc  
**_

_****_**AN:**** I'm breaking this chapter in****to two. Reveiw and tell me how I did on the this chapter. Good or bad. Sorry it took so long. I will try to update more often.**


	7. The Get Away Part 1

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I'm finally feeling a little better and not as loopy. Here is the next chapter I hop you like it. It has a little sex scene and t here is some scientific that you might not understand. I'm skipping the ride home and make it were they are walking into the house. Enjoy and please review.  
**

**Chapter 7: The Get Away Part 1  
**

Jane and Maura just arrive at the house about 5 minutes ago. When we they got home they got home they went straight to Maura's room to start to packing. Jane has half of her clothes at Maura so she decide just to pack them instead of going back to her house and pack. She wanted to get out off there as soon as possible. she just want to get away from everyone. They were both packing silents. Maura was wondering how she can help Jane get through this. Maura decided to break the silence and see if she could help. "Hay Jane do you want to tell me whats wrong." Maura ask.

"I'm just thinking how people are going to treat me after they find out my little secret." Jane said.

"Don't worry about that because they probably want believe Crowe in the first place." Maura said.

"You maybe right." Jane said.

"I now I am and lets not worry about it right now and enjoy this vacation that we both deserve." Maura said.

"I just have one question. Maura said.

"Okay ask your question." Jane said.

"What did Crowe say to you that made you change your mind about going on a vacation?" Maura ask.

"He said that he was going to try and get me fired because I didn't tell people about it." Jane said.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen because that is just plain wrong." Maura said. Maura was now sitting on Jane lap trying to calm down.

"Thanks Maura. I new I can count on you." Jane said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Now lets finish packing." Maura said.

So they finish packing in silent. In 45 minuets they were pack and had everything put in the car. On there way to the airport Jane kept thinking _"I'm going to grow a pair and make love to Maura. The way she has supported me this past few months has help me get through these hard times. I'm ready now and I'm going to show her how much I appreciate all she has done for_ _me. _Jane was thinking about there vacation.

Maura decided to break the silence by asking "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I appreciate you and what you have done for me." Jane said._  
_

"No thanks needed, but there is something else that's bothering you isn't it?." Maura said.

"Yeah, there is." Jane said with a sigh.

"Care to share?" Maura ask looking nervous.

"I think I'm ready to take the next step, and make love to you." Jane said

"Really?" Maura ask surprise.

"Yeah, but I'm real nervous." Jane admit it.

"I will help you, but if your not read we don't have to do it." Maura said

I'm ready, but I'm afraid I might not satisfied you, and because it's my first time of having sex ." Jane confess.

"Jane I know that you're going to satisfied me just fine and don't worry about it being your first time because I will help let you take the control." Maura said seeing if that will help Jane for not worrying so much.

"Thanks Maura you always now what to say to make me feel better." Jane said.

"Your welcome Jane and besides I get to have double the fun." Maura stated

"Oh and how is that?" Jane ask

"You got both man and female parts so that means double the fun." Maura said turning three shades red.

Maura lean over and wispier in her ear "I know that even though you have a penis you still have a vagina right behind it. That also mean double the pleasure."

"Maura please stop talking like that because you are making hard to concentrate driving." Jane said trying not get distracted."

"Sorry I will be quite now." Maura said.

"Thank you because junior is trying do all of thinking right now." Jane said.

Maura just laugh about what Jane just got through saying. They drove rest of the way to the airport in silence. When they got there Jane and Maura got there luggage out and headed towards the front gate. After they went through all of security they got on the lane and went to there seat. While doing that Jane was admiring how different first class was. Maura decided to break the silence and ask "Jane do you like it?"

"Yes, I just seeing how different it was to couch." Jane said

"Okay so how do you like it?" Maura ask.

It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." Jane said.

"How sweat is that." Maura said.

"It's the truth." Jane said

" I know it is." Maura said.

"We should take our seat now we should e leaving soon." Maura said.

"Okay." was all that Jane said.

So they got ready for take off. About 10 minutes latter the plane took off. Since Maura and Jane had to leave late that night they decided to sleep until the arrive in Hawaii. It took them 10 hours to fly to Hawaii. When they arrived they got there luggage and went to the car they rented. they were t excited to say anything so they drove the next 45 minutes to Maura's beach house. When they got there Jane look at the House and seen that it wasn't as big as she thought it would be and she liked that no one can bother them. They got there luggage and started walk to the house. As they were walking Maura decided to the silence by asking "Jane do you like it?"

"Yes I do." Jane said.

"That's good." Maura said.

"Now lets go in and plan on what we are going to e doing while we are here." Maura said.

"Okay that sounds like fun." Jane said.

Maura unlocked the door to the house and they went in and put there luggage down and looked around.

_**Clif**__**f Hanger**_

_**TBC:  
**_

**AN: It took me so long because I decided to change how I right this chapter and split the vacation into several chapter. i hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**AN2: I'm going to have the sex scene in the next chapter. If you have any ideas don't be scare to tell me.  
**


	8. Jane and Maura Final conection PRT1

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update I had a major writers block. I'm giving everyone a heads up. That Janurary 29th I will be shipping off and wont be back until July. If someoe wants to finish the story after I get shipped off just tell me before Janurary. Email me at my fanfiction account. I decided to cahnge it up a bit**

**Chapter 8: Jane and Maura's Final step Prt.1  
**

They decded to stay home that day andand just relax and go out that night. So they used the hottub, then after aobut two hours of that they went in and took a nap. Maura was the first one to wake up. She lean over Jane and saw that it was 5:30. She knew that they had to get up now to make there 8:00 reservation. So she got up and got dress. After she got ready she went to wake Jane. "Jane it's time to get up so we can make it to our reservation." Maura said while shaking her.

Jane moan "Maura what time is it?" Jane ask half asleep.

"It's little after 5:30, now get up." Maura yell at her.

"Okay I'm up." Jane said while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to take my shower first." Maur told Jane while she was walking to the bathroom.

"Okay then I will just pick out the outfit I'm going to wear." Jane said even though Maura done left.

Jane had already new what she was going to wear. While Maura was in the shower Jane was thinking about tonight and how Maura and her had were take the final step and make love with each other. Jane was nervous because she was still a virgin and she didn't now what to do and if Maura really wanted to have sex with her. Jane was still thinking until Maura came in. "What are you thinking about Jane." Maura ask.

"About tonight and how we were taking the final step in our relationship by making love. I'm a little nervous." Jane said

"Why are you nervious, Jane?" Maura ask.

"It's my first time of having sex and I want our first time to be perfect." Jane replied.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. I'm glad I'm going to be your first and I will guide you. Now you go jump in the shower" Maura said.

"Okay." Jane said while jumping off the bed.

While Jane was in the shower Maura finish getting ready. She was putting on her make-up and fixing her hair. It didn't take long for Jane to finish her shower. When Jane came into the bedroom Maura was shock on what Jane had on. She was wearing a new suite and shoe. She even had a tie on.

"You like what I pick to wear tonight?" Jane ask.

"Yes I do. You look sexy." Maura purred.

"Thanks I pick it for a special time." Jane said with a husky voice.

"Well it looks real nice. Now we should go because it is 7:15 and our reservation is at 8." Maura said.

"Ok than lets go." Jane said.

They left the hotel and went and got into the car. They were driving in silience when Maura decided to break the silience. "Jane you don't have to be nervious about tonight because I now you are going to do great, but if you are not ready to take that step then we can wait."

"No, I'm ready just nervous, but I want to do it."

"Okay then." Maura said.

The rest of the drive was in silence. When they got to the restuarant. They gave them there name. As they were about to be seated there was bunch of these boys coming where they were at. Jane could tell that they were about start trouble and wanted to void it at all cause, but that wasn't gointg to happen. Five guys and two women came up to them. Jane reconise one of the women and new that were about to be trouble...

_**cliff hanger**_

_**TBC**_

_**AN: I'm sorry about the long wait of up dating. I hope you really like this chapter I know It might be a little shorter than the others. **_

_**AN2: I got some news from my sergent and I will be shipping off Janurary the 29. If you want me contuine writing until then tell me are if any of you want to take it and finish it you can. I'm giving you premission to make any changes you want I just want it to have a happy ending. Review and tell me your answers**_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED. AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I'M GETTING SHIPPED OF IN JANURARY SO PLEASE TELL IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ARE LET SOME ONE ELSE PICK IT UP. i ALSO SAID IF ANYONE THAT WANTS TO PICK IT UP CAN REWRITE IT A LITTLE ALL I ASK FOR IS A HAPPY ENDING.**


	10. AN

**Living **by: RizzoliandIsles

**AN: Well I got your reviews and a lot of don't want me to continue so sence I'm going to basic at the end of Janurary I'm going to quite it and if anyone wants to use this story as there own go right a head. You can change aything you want just let it have a happy ending.**


End file.
